


Marco Polo

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Guys he does curse, I Tried, Kinda crack?, Marco Polo - Freeform, Steve Rogers Swears, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Swearing, i suck at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: It all started when one day during a mission Bucky couldn't find Steve. Or the fic where Bucky and Steve play Marco Polo on various battlefields.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't take any credit for the idea for this story. I saw the headcanon and I immediately wanted to write something for it.

It all started when one day during a mission Bucky couldn't find Steve.

They'd invaded the camp and were on their way out of the base with the information they needed - burning the rest to the ground of course - when they'd triggered the alarm. It really wasn't all that surprising if you really think about it.

But then they were swarmed by Hydra soldiers and the Howling Commandos were forced to fight their way out. Bucky had managed to keep an eye on everyone else, either that or he knew they were together. It was very important that they leave no man behind.

But he couldn't find Steve. It was as if he had just vanished under the swarm of men fighting against them. That made Bucky very worried. The punk was always getting into trouble, now that he was actually capable of getting himself out of it changed nothing in Bucky's mind.

He needed to find Steve.

He tried calling for him, but he wasn't responding, which cause Bucky to basically run around the battle field - taking out Hydra soldiers as he went - searching wildly for Steve. And then he got an idea.

"MARCO" he screamed as loudly as he could. Marco Polo was a game that him and Steve had played a lot while they were younger. Despite Steve's plethora of health issues (including being partially deaf) he'd always managed to hear Bucky say 'Marco' no matter how far away he was.

It had always stunned Bucky and he could never figure out how Steve who was half deaf, could hear him whisper 'Marco' from two floors down.

He prayed that this would work, and it seems his prayers were answered because only a few seconds after he nearly shrieked the word, Steve yelled "POLO" at an equally loud volume. Bucky let out a sigh of relief at hearing Steve's voice.

He began to make his way over to where Steve's voice had come from. Which really wasn't all that difficult because most, if not all, of the Hydra agents were taken down. He quickly found Steve, who happened to still be surrounded by Hydra.

Really Steve? He was the super soldier, why was he still surrounded while everyone else was pretty much done? They better have taught Steve how to fight or so help him somebody was going to get hurt real bad.

He helped Steve dispose of the Hydra agents, and then he was looking Steve over, checking for injuries because _that was a lot of guys, Steve._ “Really? You still respond to ‘Marco’ but not your own name?” he asked incredulously.

Steve blushed heavily as Bucky continued to fuss over him.

Unfortunately, it seems that the other Howling Commandos had heard the exchange on the battle field. “Did you guys just play really intense game of ‘Marco Polo’ on the battle field?” Dum Dum asked in shock.

Steve just blushed harder.

That was all the confirmation that the Commandos needed and they began to guffaw loudly. Bucky soon joined them, realizing just how hilarious the situation actually was. Maybe it was left over adrenaline from the fight, the sight of the defeated enemy, or the fact that they played a children’s game while beating up bullies, or maybe it was a combination of all three, but a couple seconds later Steve – who was still a nice shade of red – was laughing along with them.

And that’s the story of how the Howling Commandos began to play ‘Marco Polo’ whenever they needed to find their captain. No matter where they were or what situation, Steve somehow managed to hear it.

They even tried it once when Steve was in a battle strategy meeting. Bucky simply uttered the cursed word ‘Marco’ and Steve was poking his head out of the tent and yelling ‘Polo’. Needless to say the other people in the meeting were not nearly as amused as the Commandos. Although Stark seemed to want to laugh at the scene they were making.

And _that’s_ the story of how the game ‘Marco Polo’ was banned from the camp.

 

* * *

 

It was the future and a lot of things had changed. Howard was dead, so was most of the Howling Commandos. Peggy had moved on and had a bunch of children, the first of which, was named Steve, after the American hero himself.

There was new technology, and suddenly, a lot less things were banned. Black people were now getting the rights they deserved, and being Gay wasn’t the death sentence it once was. Woman could do whatever they wanted, and they were no longer at war.

Other things, had remained the same. Steve still didn’t like bullies, and Bucky would always be with him to ‘the end of the line’. Some things about those had changed a little bit. Bucky now had a metal arm, and battle reflexes that a sniper like himself usually wouldn’t have. Steve was a lot wearier of the world, and he had developed an excellent poker face.

How else do you think Steve managed to convince SHIELD and the rest of the Avengers that he was America’ golden boy who hated swearing and was a virgin?

Honestly, he was part of the army, it’s definitely not the first time he’s heard someone swear. It’s not like he didn’t curse like a sailor – or a soldier. He didn’t blush whenever anyone so much as muttered the word ‘damn’. Although it was funny to fake being uncomfortable after seeing how panicked that one SHIELD agent looked when he accidentally cursed in front of Captain America.

He also wasn’t a virgin. Really, he'd toured with a bunch of girls in skimpy outfits. He was the nice guy with big muscles who actually treated woman like they deserved to be treated. He was in no way a virgin.

But that wasn’t all that had changed only slightly. Bucky and Steve still liked to play ‘Marco Polo’ on the battlefield. Although it had changed somewhat. They had gotten tired of the whole ‘Marco Polo’ thing. But the principle was still the same, the only thing that they really changed was the words. They made it just a bit more modern in an attempt to ‘fit in with the modern times’.

Youth these days.

So when in the middle of a fight between the Avengers and yet another bunch of robots (probably Doom bots… _again_ ) Bucky suddenly half screamed half sung “America!” Steve was ready to respond.

“Fuck yeah!” he screamed loudly as he punched a robot in the face and threw his shield to hit a robot that was about to strike at Bucky’s unprotected left side. For a second it was as if nothing happened, then the rest of the Avengers went still. “What?” Tony asked incredulously.

Steve was about to respond – probably with an order to stop standing there and fight these _god damned robots_ – when the robots side that message for him. They began to attacked the stunned Avengers and the Avengers were forced to continue fighting, the only noise over the comms being the occasional order from Cap.

And the occasional call and answer of “America! – Fuck yeah!”

After the battle was finished, Tony immediately ambushed the two WW2 veterans. “What the hel- heck was that?” he nearly demanded, although neither soldier missed the way that Tony corrected himself so that he wasn’t ‘swearing’.

Steve plastered on a completely innocent look on his face, “we just got bored of ‘Marco Polo’” he shrugged in response. Tony’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the nonchalant response that Steve had given.

“B-but you cursed?” he nearly shrieked. “And why would you be playing ‘Marco Polo’ in the battlefield in the first place? You’re always harping at us when we goof off.” This time Bucky was the one to answer Howard’s son.

“You get bored on the battlefield, Stark. The Howling Commandos used to play ‘Marco Polo’ when we needed to find Stevie here because he didn’t respond to his own name at the time. We were working on it, but meh” he explained.

“As for the whole cursing thing? You can’t have honestly believed that Stevie here didn’t curse. Please, we were in the army, Steve had one of the foulest mouths there. Although he was never able to compete with a drunk Dum Dum.”

The rest of the Avengers just sort of stared at the two 90+ year olds. Steve rolled his eyes again. “For fuck’s sake… come on Buck, let’s head back. We can shower before debriefing” he told Bucky before turning around and beginning the long walk back towards the Stark Tower.

Bucky grinned and replied with a “hell yeah!” before following Steve with a bounce in his step. Battles were always more fun when playing ‘Marco Polo’.

The rest of the Avengers remained in the park for solid 5 minutes more, still processing what just happened before they even realized that Steve and Bucky were probably already back at the Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad. I tried guys. I know it turned out like shit but oh well.
> 
> Comment?


End file.
